


Torrid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [65]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Tony's thoughts and actions about Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 7/6/1999 for the word [torrid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/06/torrid).
> 
> torrid  
> Violently hot; drying or scorching with heat;burning; parching; as,"torrid heat."  
> Characterized by intense emotion; as, "a torrid love affair."
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.
> 
> Tony watches and muses about Ziva.

# 

Torrid

Tony tipped back in his chair giving off the appearance of being laid back and not paying attention to anything, but really he was watching Ziva closely. Ever since they’d gone undercover, Ziva had alternated between blowing cold like an ice princess whose heart was incapable of melting and blowing so hot that he wondered if she actually thought a torrid love affair with him would be a good idea.

He had zero interest in her that way and found it rather amusing that she thought she could actually control him through this manner. Even without rule 12, he wouldn’t have been interested as he already had his eyes on someone else and he may be a lot of things, but disloyal was not one of them.

He felt bad for McGee who seemed to have already fallen into her web though Tony was quite sure they’d not taken each other to bed. Tim was Tony’s probie, however, and Tony would support him regardless of how awful he behaved. It was Tony’s job to train him to recognize such deviousness after all.

He knew something was up with Ziva. The Mossad Agent Rivkin, he wondered if Ziva had wanted Tony to kill him or if she really wanted Tony dead. Then when he got the better of Eli he wondered if she was testing him or if she truly underestimated him that much. When she forced Gibbs to choose between her and him, Tony knew she truly didn’t see him.

When the guy was snooping around the Navy Yard over security breaches, Tony’s first thought was that Ziva had been passing secrets while she worked at NCIS. He watched her carefully after that even though it turned out the guy had just been watching out for his own ass and dubious behaviors.

He still didn’t trust her and as such he would never fall for her. Either her ice cold behavior or torrid sexy moves. Now if Gibbs were to make a move on him that would be another thing entirely.


End file.
